


醉酒

by narraci



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Drunkenness, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在他们共同的军旅生涯中，有一次，莫兰和华生一起喝醉了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	醉酒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537240) by [tiger_moran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/pseuds/tiger_moran). 



> 授权翻译  
> 原作者tiger_moran

“我再也不和你玩牌了，你就是个可怕的骗子。”华生边说边扔掉了自己剩下的牌。

“医生，你恼羞成怒了，”莫兰叼着香烟露出微笑，“我不是可怕的骗子，我是个优秀的骗子，当我骗人的时候，我可是相当擅长的。”

“我是不会付你钱的。”

“这可算不上什么体育精神。”

“我没那么多钱！”华生喊叫道，随即他环视四周，确定没人在看他们，他稍微倾向上校，“不过……”

“不过？”莫兰盯着他，华生试图解开他夹克的扣子时他倒也不是很反对。

“我能……嗯……”华生醉得都没法应付扣子，“我能……嗯……等等……我……该死！”

“嘿！别撕我衣服！”莫兰推开华生的手指。

“我能以其他方式偿还你。”

“不，医生，不行，你别想那么容易就打发我。”

“嗯，好吧，”华生坐回椅子，伸手去够自己的杯子，两次才成功拿起来，然后发现杯子是空的，“我还得喝一杯。”他站起身。

“好主意，给我来杯双份威士忌。”

“我觉得你已经喝够了，”华生话音刚落就摔在了地上，“哈，哈，哈，谁移动了地板？”他在桌子底下嘀咕。莫兰低头凝视着他，他抬头看着莫兰，“你知道，既然我都在下面了……”

“不行，去拿酒，这才是我的好医生。”

他们喝了更多的酒，上校和更多的女人打情骂俏，在假装清醒方面他比华生显然强多了。华生一直在试着用扑克牌搭房子，但他视线已经没法对焦了，所以卡牌房子也理所当然地失败了。莫兰回来的时候，他正坐在散落扑克牌中咯咯傻笑。

“一个也没看上？”医生问。

“你知道，我是可以不带任何目的和一位女士交谈的。”

“她们不要你？”华生笑容满面地看着他。

莫兰撞了撞他的肩膀，“反正也不是我喜欢的类型。”

“我是你喜欢的类型吗？”

“要是我绝望到了一个地步，那你的确是……啊，算了，”莫兰挪开了华生滑向他腹股沟的手，“我是不会那么轻易就免了你欠我的钱的。”

“啊……烦人……”华生皱起了脸，陷入一种思索的表情，“你知道我们现在应该做什么吗？”他的脸突然亮了起来。

“喝瞎我们自己？”

“唱歌啊！就像在那些可好的老派英国俱乐部里一样！”

“我怎么记得传统是群殴呢……不过医生，你开个头吧。”

华生已经醉得记不起任何旋律了，所以很快莫兰就接过了这个任务。一开始其他人都有些困惑地看着他，不过他最终还是设法带着他们一起唱起了一首欢快的歌，他们都没搞懂自己为什么要这么做，后来华生也加入了进来，尽管他唱得全跑了调。

他们越唱越开心，莫兰和华生站在了桌子上，手臂互相环着对方的肩膀，朝着天花板咆哮，老板忍无可忍地赶走了他们，以免他们把自己的常客都吓跑。

于是他们去找地方喝第二轮，比起先那个地方更脏更乱，华生把头靠在一个相当可爱的女孩的胸前睡着了，莫兰在和一些看起来就非善类的男人打牌。

华生被上校拽着肩膀粗暴地弄醒的时候，发现自己脸正贴着长凳（那个相当可爱的女孩老早就失望离开了）。

“快，我们最好快走！”莫兰道。

“嗯？什么？”华生任由自己被拖到街上，被推进一条小巷。几个又高又壮还明显十分愤怒的男人沿着街在搜索着什么，华生被莫兰紧紧按在墙上，“发生了什么……”

“嘘。”

“但是……”

为了避免喝醉的医生继续胡言乱语暴露他们的位置，莫兰自暴自弃地吻住了华生，出于谨慎小心以防万一，这个吻延续了很长一段时间。除开强烈的各种酒精饮料的滋味不谈，还是很愉悦的。

“你出老千了？”莫兰终于觉得他们足够安全松开华生的唇后，华生问。

“不，我只是，你知道，不小心侮辱了他们的家族荣誉。”

华生斜了他一眼。

“我怎么会知道上礼拜我遇到的那个女人会是他们的妹妹啊？她很漂亮，和她哥哥们完全不像，”莫兰抓起华生的手，牵着他走出小巷，停下来左右环视，“我们安全了，我们也许应该回营地去了。”

“我醉得像只蝾螈。”华生边笑边打嗝。

“是啊，医生，我注意到了。”莫兰伸手揽住华生的腰，免得他用脸撞地。

“不想回去被打……这种行为不检肯定会被打。”

“当然不会啦，医生，来吧，我们能偷偷溜回去，相信你的上校好吗？”

“嗯？”华生猛地停了下来，他试图看向莫兰的双眼，有些摇晃，“我喜欢你。”他说。

“我也喜欢你，但我们该回去了。”

“只有一件事，上校。”华生道。

“喔，是什么？”

“你的脸……太不寻常了……”

莫兰生气地瞪着他，“我的脸有什么问题？”

“你看看！”华生的双手挣脱开莫兰，转而捧住莫兰的脸。

“滚啦！”莫兰吼道。

“不，你看看！！看看！！整个脸都是斜的！！这不科学！！！”

“我的脸他妈的半点问题都没有！”莫兰反驳，“就是张普通的英俊的脸！现在快走，我们得回去了。”他抓住华生的胳膊。

“但是是斜的！”华生说着在地上绊了一下，从背后压倒了莫兰，“上帝啊！”华生倒在上校身上的时候，他们的鼻子碰在了一起，他的口气十分严肃，突然莫兰开始担心起来。

“什么？”他问，“我的脸又怎么了？”

“近看更不科学了。”

“医生，要是你再不闭嘴，我就把你打晕扛回去了。”

“你不会的。”

“我他妈的当然会。”

“嗯，好吧，你会。”华生从莫兰身上翻下来，躺在地上，无助地挥动着手臂，活像只无法翻身的乌龟。

“好了，医生，起来。”莫兰把他拉起来，掸了掸他身上的灰。

“但我真的喜欢你。”华生含糊地道，靠在莫兰的肩膀上。

“这很好，医生。”

“就算你的脸那么不科学。”

“医生！”莫兰用他所能够的最具威胁的口气道，不过对华生没起到任何效果，因为医生已经睡过去了。

好吧，莫兰把轻轻打着鼾的医生扛上了肩，想，至少他现在安静了。


End file.
